


Бамбуковые сны

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Zlovo EKB
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Ханахаки - просто болезнь, не завязанная на чувствах.
Kudos: 2





	Бамбуковые сны

Его уже тошнит от запаха сукровицы. Максу давно не больно срезать тонкие ростки бамбука, за эти 7 лет он придрочися вовремя от них избавляться и не давать этим безобидным листочкам превращается в блядское дерево, которое растет откуда-то изнутри. Главное вовремя заметить.

Четыре светло-зеленых листочка лежат у максовых ног — слишком живые и слишком маленькие для того, что планомерно пытается убить.

А может и не убить. 

Махов сам понять не может. С одной стороны превращаться в блядскую бамбуковую рощу такая себе идея, но вот убивать родительский корень, который расположился аккурат под позвоночником, — ещё хуже. После первого курса сильных антибиотиков он думал, что просто сдохнет. Тогда тонкие нити корня он вытаскивал даже через нос, от чего становилось ещё хуже.

Умирал корень — умирал Максим.

Макс думал, что это просто паразит, что мешает ему жить, и нужно только потерпеть, чтоб все стало как раньше… Но. Как только исчезли лекарства — ему стало лучше. Поэтому только витамины для иммунитета и литры воды, чая, пива… Неважно. Главное — чем лучше растению внутри, тем лучше Максу снаружи.

— Вот какого хуя ты опять полез? — пластырь опускается как раз над ключицей, скрывая зелёный стебелёк и розовую кожу вокруг. — Два месяца тишины, и снова? Что тебе ещё надо?

Ему, конечно, никто не ответил.

Запах Хлоргексидина все ещё улавливается в тесной ванной. Макс собирает листочки и кидает в маленькую урну, куда Алла скидывает ненужные приблуды для косметики.

— Апчхи! СУКА!!! — Кричит Махов. Только простыть осталось.

Вскоре на месте пластыря останется только маленькая белесая точка, словно напоминание, что внутри Максима есть сожитель, который тоже может быть недоволен. А Макс тем временем запивает Кагоцел Егерем, чтоб уравновесить вредность алкахи и полезность этих отвратительных колес.


End file.
